La curiosidad mato a los gemelos
by Inu Itz
Summary: Una pequeña pero divertida redacción de donde se explica un día normal en el colegio, pero de mala suerte para los gemelos Hitachiin por ser curiosos con algo que saben no pueden tocar Mejor leanlo, no pierden nada


"La curiosidad mato a… los gemelos"

"**La curiosidad mato a… los gemelos"**

Como toda tranquila mañana en el Ouran host club, las estudiantes charlan con sus anfitriones favoritos, disfrutando del calido sabor del té y café de plebeyos, al igual que de un dulce postre de fresas, escogido ese día como el favorito, por Honey; todo marchaba bien, una serena rutina en el día, pero, algo cambiaria el destino de nuestros compañeros por unos momentos. Por el cansancio de tener que pasarse toda la noche ocupándose de unos asuntos de interés para el club, "el demonio de sangre fría" no se encontraba del todo despierto, teniendo la necesidad de sentarse y recargarse en un sofá, y solo observar, como pudiese por sus papados pesados, el club...

Mientras tanto, los gemelos continuaban con sus habituales representaciones de incesto frente a sus clientas, llegando a atraer suficientes alumnas a su alrededor, que disfrutaban, entre gritos y desmayos, la actuación de ambos hermanos, siendo estos, la atracción principal de dicho día, los chocolates que Haruhi había traído ese día para el club, les fue de mucha ayuda para crear un libreto, y poder atraer la atención del publico, sobre todo, si era el darse de comer dicho caramelo con la boca; pero, después de un tiempo, los Hitachiin se aburrieron de realizar lo mismo una y otra vez, al igual que no soportarían otra mordida de chocolate, decidiendo el despejarse las mentes, con tomar un nuevo juguete temporalmente, y como objeto de diversión, escogieron a uno de sus compañeros, al cansado Kyouya

Entre leves lapsos de descanso, con algunos movimientos bruscos de cabeza por haberse quedado dormido, Kyouya trata de mantenerse despierto, siendo algo imposible para el, terminando por ceder a su cansancio, dejándose caer dormido en el sillón, algo que solo notaron los hermanos, al igual que la apreciada carpeta del 3er Ootori caer de las manos de este, y dar al suelo, sin que llegase a sonar lo suficiente para levantar a su portador...

Sin dudarlo un momento, corrieron por la carpeta, y se escondieron tras el sofá de donde se encontraba su amigo durmiendo; Kaoru, el menor, temblaba de miedo, no quería ni pensar lo que les haría su compañero si llegase a descubrirlos con la libreta en manos, pero Hikaru, no temía a ello, sabia que Kyouya dormiría mas tiempo de lo que imaginaban, brindándoles la oportunidad para poder revisar cada una de las anotaciones de dicho objeto; sin esperar mas, el mayor abrió la carpeta, el contenido de esta, se encontraba perfectamente organizada, datos de los alumnos mas destacados del colegio, números y nombres de algunas organizaciones y agencias que pudieran serles de ayuda, y sobre todo, información especial de cada uno de los miembros del host club, al igual que fotos que había tomado durante los días; un verdadero tesoro para los Hitachiin, leyendo todo sin el menor cuidado, desorganizando los documentos...

Fue hasta la mitad de la carpeta, justo antes de llegar a la información privada de Kyouya, donde encontraría datos interesantes sobre este anfitrión; una hoja callo de la carpeta, esta era la única fuera de su lugar, un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado en dos, por la curiosidad, los gemelos desdoblaron la pagina, leyendo con tranquilidad, y en voz baja, lo escrito...

"Aquel que hubiese llegado hasta aquí sin mi permiso, será mejor que se detenga en este mismo momento"... aun así, con esa advertencia, decidieron continuar, que al dar vuelta al separador, encontraron otra nota, leyéndola al unísono "o se enfrentara al enojo del REY ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS", estas ultimas palabras, se escucharon mas fuerte, volteando los hermanos con pánico a atrás de ellos, donde Kyouya sonreía tiernamente, manteniendo una expresión fría en su rostro, esté había leído la ultima frase junto con los Hitachiin, para poder decirles que llevaba tiempo observándoles el revisar sus documentos...

Durante un largo tiempo, los gemelos tuvieron que servir en algunas tareas difíciles del club, como ayudar a Kyouya con la administración de esté, o el tener que realizar otros deberes mas humillantes, mientras su compañero les observaba para que llevasen todo a cabo, al pie de la letra, y teniendo oportunidad de dormir mejor durante esos días...


End file.
